What's In a Day?
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: Dan has escaped the thermos in Clockwork's lair and has come back to Amity Park to wreck havoc once again. The problem is, Danny is paralyzed, what is Amity to do now? [Pre-PP]


**Hey guys,**

**This is a challenge that I was told to do by T-rex989, so I hope I do well! :T This is post-PP, and the prompt is:**

**"Can you make a post Phantom Planet story where Danny is injured saving the city when a GiW weapon malfunctions and he's put on bed rest. So Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, and Valerie take over defending Amity Park, but all learn how hard Danny works."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the storyline. DP belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. :'(**

**-xxClueless1xx**

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person POV_**

A low, dark laughter rang out through the streets, echoing off the building's brick walls. Everything was still – too still. No birds were chirping, there was none of the usual traffic…there was nothing. Nothing but the menacing dark chuckle that had echoed through the town so many times that day.

…If you could even call it a town anymore. The town itself was in near-ruins. Half of the buildings that were still standing were in flames, the fire department had made no effort to put out the fires near…_him. _They had come to the decision to just leave them be until he was defeated. After all, they had Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom took care of everything.

Even _him._

_Especially_ him.

That was his problem not theirs.

Now a sudden voice spoke, interrupting the unsettling quiet. "Just because you defeated me once, doesn't mean you can do it again," a tall silhouette's deep voice taunted harshly before emerging from the dust swirling around his ankles, scoffing.

His sturdy build was dressed in a black and white spandex jumpsuit with an emblem on the front in the middle of it. His hair seemed to be nothing but electric green flames coming from the top of his head.

Another voice came from the other side of the street now, sounding angry, "I can, and I will! I promised my family, Dan!"

He spat his name out like acid, and conviction was laced within every word. The man, 'Dan' sneered and began to walk towards the voice.

"You promised? And tell me, what good will promising do anyone if you don't keep your promise?" Dan asked, looking rather smug.

He was now standing over a figure, which was covered by his shadow, but seemed to hold a strange resemblance to him, almost as if they were related. They also had the same emblem painted proudly on their chests.

This figure was the infamous Danny Phantom.

The boy seemed to open his mouth to say something, but the man interrupted him by continuing on speaking. It seemed as if their relationship was not the best. The boy glared at him, and struggled against his foot which was now planted on his torso.

"If you promised, then why am I still here?" The man asked, his voice gaining a sort of malice to it as he went on.

Danny looked down for a moment, lost in thought. How had this happened? How had Dan gotten out? He creased his eyebrows in immense concentration before finally remembering. Clockwork and he had always known that the thermos couldn't keep his alternate-future sealed forever, but even the master of time did not see this coming. And since his tower was destroy upon Dan's breakout, he had no way to warn him about Dan's return... So now all of Amity Park was left to fend for themselves against one of the darkest and most powerful enemies he had ever fought…

Suddenly, the boy looked up, determination shining in his eyes and filling his face.

"Because I didn't do this yet!" towards the end of his 'yet' his voice turned into radioactive green waves of energy and knocking Dan off of him and a little bit back onto his knees.

As he tried to regain his breath from the attack, he closed his eyes as only one thought ran through his mind, '_Please come soon.'_

-Meanwhile at the GiW's Van with Maddie, Jack, and Agents-

"This is a new gun, so don't touch it." A buff man in a spotless white suit said after muttering something into his radio clipped to his collar.

A large man in a bright orange jumpsuit took the gun, his face saying that he was only wanting to help, but alas, while he was grabbling the weapon, he shot a stray ecto-blast off in the direction of the fight further down the street. The gun flew back from the force of the shot and teetered back and forth over the sewer.

They all held their breath, praying it wouldn't fall in.

Too, bad, there it went.

The agent turned to glare at him, and all he could say was "Don't worry, I'll get it for ya!" as he lumbered of in the direction of the sewer. His wife just shook her head and turned to the white-suited agent. "Sorry about that!"

She turned to see he son's friends, Sam and Tucker, and her daughter, Jazz; all looking concerned. She lifted up her goggles attached to her jumpsuit and looked at the kids.

"Kids? What's wrong?" she asked, worry coloring her voice.

Sam, being Danny's girlfriend, was the first to speak.

"Danny can't move!" she exclaimed, seeming distressed.

"Yeah, it's like he's paralyzed!" Tucker chimed in.

Maddie, knowing that Dan was extremely dangerous, and almost half of the town was in ruins, grabbed one of the GiW's best ecto-guns from the van nearby and rushed over to where Danny was. Dan soon spotted her, and left his prey for the moment to grab Maddie by her jumpsuit collar, after all, he did have a bit of Vlad in him, and was quite strongly attracted to Maddie.

"Get _off _of me!" she screamed.

"Never again, woman! (1)" Dan retaliated, only grabbing onto her tighter.

Jack, hearing commotion, turned away from the gun in the sewer, only to see his wife being threatened – by a _ghost _no less! "Hey, get away from my wife!" he yelled heroically as he ran over to the two and Maddie off the ghost _scum._

"Oh, _Jack. _That was…amazing." Maddie said,

Danny, was seeing this out of the corner of his eye, while being dragged off the scene by Sam and Tucker, his eyes narrowing despite the fact that he is paralyzed. He looked like he was about to shoot an ecto-blast at Dan, but alas was unable to because he was paralyzed.

-line break-

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie hurry to rush Danny back to Fenton works while the Dan situation is under control for the moment, but Jazz is a little hesitant to leave. They take Danny up to his room and lay him down on his bed. All he can do is lie and stare at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll take care of your jerky alternate future self. Just stay here with Jazz," Sam said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Jazz, even though Danny couldn't see it.

"What?!" Jazz protested.

"Come on, Jazz, you're the only one related to Danny, and you must know the most about this kind of thing, being into psychology. Besides, we've been fighting longer than you, Danny wouldn't want you to get hurt," Valerie said, knowing that that would be what Danny would want.

Jazz started to say something, but a loud crash was heard from downtown right at that moment, and when she turned to face them again, they were gone. All she could do was sigh and turn to Danny as he continued to lay motionless on his bed.

-Meanwhile, in the city…-

The Fenton's, the GiW, and Danny's friends are trying to defeat the ultimate enemy, but alas to no avail. They were about to call the last resort when suddenly, Sam remembered the gun from earlier that fell down into the sewer, and got an idea. Not waiting a second to take action, she shot at Dan with the ecto-gun she was holding while running over near the sewer. She knew that his ecto-blasts were strong enough to crumble bricks, so her idea might work.

Right when he retaliated a shot back, she was almost right in front of the sewer. She did a somersault to avoid the blast, and ran as fast as she could to avoid the explosion. When the smoke cleared, she saw that her plan had worked, and the sewer had been blown open! Wasting no time, she ran over to Tucker, who had always helped her with her crazy ideas, and Valerie, who had just retracted her hover board.

"Sam, where have you been? I need backup over here!" Tucker asked as soon as he saw her, soot and dirt all over his face and clothes.

"Tucker, there's not much time to explain, but there's a gun that fell down into that sewer over there," she said, pointing to the sewer. "And I just tricked Dan into blowing it up, so I can get it now. But I need one of you," she looked at both Tucker and Valerie, "to distract him while I go get it." Sam said hurriedly.

"I'm on it!" Valerie said as she flew away on her hover board.

Sam nodded, and ran towards the sewer in a blur of black and purple. She looked down, and realizing that it wasn't too far, she jumped down. She hissed as her ankle slightly twisted on the landing of her fall, but ignored it, as she grabbed the gun which was lying right at the base of the sewer. As quickly as she could with her injured ankle, she pulled herself up onto the concrete and out of the sewer, back onto the battle scene, new gun in her hand. Deciding to be smart, she scanned the scene, until she saw Valerie, landing over by the movie theatre near the GiW's truck. She sprinted over to her, before she could take off again.

"Valerie, this is the gun I needed to get out of the sewer. Could you shoot his with it? It should paralyze him. It think you could get a better shot from the air then I could from down here." Sam said, handing the gun to Valerie.

"Sure. If one shot doesn't work I'll just shoot him again, you catch him." Valerie said, smiling as she took the gun.

Sam nodded firmly.

Valerie took off on her hovercraft and readied the gun, pulling the trigger, shooting Dan directly in the back. He fought back with an ecto-blast almost skimming her board but she swerved in the nick of time to avoid it. After the Disasteroid, Danny's friends would all get together and work on their fighting skills, Valerie had improved quite a bit.

She shot the gun again, and this time, he froze for about five seconds, enough time for Sam to try to get him into the thermos before he moved out of the way before he was caught.

"Almost there…" Sam muttered.

Valerie was about to shoot again, but her board was knocked from the bottom, the gun flying from her hands and skidding on the ground near Tucker. He didn't hesitate to shoot Dan in the chest with the gun three times in a row. This, combined with the GiW and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's shooting, was enough to stun Dan for a good 15 seconds, knocking him on his knees, allowing Sam to suck him into the thermos, wiping sweat off her forehead with her right hand.

"Finally! I thought we were gonna be here for years!" Tucker exclaimed, hunching over to catch his breath.

Sam limped over and asked, "How did her even get out in the first place? I thought Clockwork had it under control."

"I guess we'll ask Danny when we get him back to normal." Maddie said, smiling.

The GiW decided that it would be best if they would collect their 'highly dangerous' equipment and leave, so they drove off in there windowless white van, the van soon disappearing into thin air. As the Fenton's and Danny's friends watched them drive away Mrs. Fenton noticed how injured the kids were and began to fuss in a motherly way.

"How about we clean you kids up?" she asked.

Valerie, Sam, and Tucker nodded and they all climbed into the GAV and drive the short way back to Fenton Works.

When they got there, they all go to the basement to get the medical supplies (except for Jack, who goes to the kitchen to get some cookies for everyone) and settle down to bandage themselves up.

Everyone looks at each other and see how they are all covered in dirt and blood and ask:

"How does Danny do this every day?"

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it T-rex! Thank you and please review!**

**NOTE: this is 1 year after PP so:**

**Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie: 16**

**Jazz: 18 (visiting from college)**

**(1) Did you see my Vlad quote in there? Because remember, no matter how much Dan was connected to Danny in TUE, he is still part Vlad, so he still must have some feelings for Maddie.**

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
